Highschool dxd Another Story
by shreKk .3
Summary: Hello everyone it's my first story well don't hate me so much :P If you can't read it well use translator :)
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

* * *

 **[Czas po dodaniu Asii do Peerege Rias,przed rozmową z Riserem]**

"Hej,nazywam się Sylvie Hissforn,mam 17 żna powiedzieć że jestem przeciętną nastolatką gdyby nie... no cóż,gdziekolwiek pójdę idzie za mną tłum chłopców,ale nie chodzi tylko o urodę,nie jestem człowiekiem jak mogło by się wam wydawać,chociaż wyglądam jak dziewczyna jestem hybrydą smoka i Anioła oraz Nekomata i chociaż wyglądam na 16 lat to mam ich już 370".

"Szalone prawda ?,tylko nieliczne smoki takie jak Ophis czy Wspaniały Czerwony mnie kojarzą,bo mówiąc szczerzę nie lubię być w centrum uwagi,właśnie dlatego całe 10 lat spędziłam na obmyślenie mojego ludzkiego wyglądu,może was to dziwić lub nie ale smoki wybierają formę ludzką i zostaje ona już do końca.Mój ludzki wygląd był wzorowany na Archanioł Gabriel najpiękniejszej kobiety w 165 cm wysokości,długie falowane włosy spadają na dolną częsć pleców aż do mojej tali,mam fiołkowe oczy oraz piękne długie nogi,posiadam idealną figurę klepsydry".

"Mimo że lubię wygląd ludzki to uwielbiam przebywać w swoim smoczym wyglą smokiem o kolorze łusek lazurowym,mam około 30 metrów długości i 8 wysokości,zieję złoto różowym też wygląd Nekomata ale nie różni się on od ludzkiego niczym prócz tego że moje oczy zmieniają charakter na bardziej kocie ,wyrastają mi kocie uszy i 3 puszyste szaro złote ogony".

"Sylvie dzisiaj idziesz do nowej szkoły !" - Krzyknęła Sara,matka Sylvie

"Wiem mamo już idę !" - Krzykneła dziewczyna

Sylvie szybko wstała i udała się pod prysznic ,po prysznicu uczesała się tak jak zawsze.

"Śniadanie gotowe skarbie !" - Powiedziała Matka Dziewczyny

 **[Zmiana Sceny]**

"Mniam to było pyszne !" - Powiedziała z uśmiechem."No już zmykaj do szkoły zanim się spóźnisz" - Odparła Sara.

"Ufff mam nadzieję że nie będzie za mną chodziła tona chłopców jak w poprzedniej szkole" - Pomyślała Sylvie

"No tak,dzisiaj idę do nowej szkoły,zaraz jak ona...ach tak Kuoh Academy,z tego co wiem że niedawno szkołą stałą się koedukacyjną,więc naszczęście nie będzie wiele chłopców tam" - Uśmiechnęła się na myśl

"Noi jesteśmy" - Powiedziała,Plac szkolny był pusty dlatego że właśnie zaczęły się lekcje,"Zaraz gdzie ja to mam,o jest mój harmonogram" - Powiedziała dziewczyna gdy zaglądała do swojego planu zajęć."Dobrze a więc sala nr 11" - Pomyślała i udała się do odpowiedniej sali.

 **PUK PUK PUK**

"Wejść" - Usłyszano z klasy,drzwi się otwarły i nauczycielowi ukazała się Sylvie,"Och jesteś nową studentką,Wejdź śmiało i przywitaj się" - Powiedział Nauczyciel,Sylvie weszła do klasy wzięła kredę napisała swoje imię i nazwisko po czym się skłoniła,"Nazywam się Sylvie Hissforn,dbajcie o mnie" - Powiedziała z uśmiechem,wszyscy w klasie zaniemówili na chwilę,"Boże jaka ona jest piękna" - powiedział jakiś chłopiec z tyłu klasy."Ona jest piękniejsza od Rias Gremory !" - Powiedziała dziewczyna z różowymi włosami.

"Sylvie usiądź obok pana Hyoudou" - Dodał Nauczyciel,"Hmmm ten Hyoudou wygląda na miłego" - Pomyślała Sylvie

"Dobrze" - odpowiedziała po czym usiadł żyła że chłopacy z klasy słali spojrzenia śmierci na chłopaka obok niej."Eeh zawsze tak jest" - Pomyślała

 **([Zmiana Perspektywy z/Issei])**

"O Boże ona jest taka gorąca,będe musiał powiedzieć o niej Rias" - Pomyślał Issei

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Klub]**

"Hej Buochou" - Powiedział Issei,"Ta nowa dziewczyna,wyczuwam od niej coś znajomego tylko jeszcze nie wiem co" - Dodał po chwili zamyślony.

"Mówisz o tej Sylvie ?,tak też mam na nią oko,wyczuwam moc od niej ale jest tłumiona" - Powiedziała Rias,"Koneko mogła byś ją obserwować,mam zamiar dodać ją do naszego Peerege."Tak" - odpowiedziała monotonnym głosem Koneko.

 **[Zmiana sceny po/szkole]**

"Hmmm,jeden z tych diabłów ze szkoły mnie obserwuje,no cóż będe musiała uważać" - Pomyślał żeński smok."Hmmm a to kto ?,nie wyczułam obecności tego diabła w szkole" - Pomyślała Dziewczyna

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/pokoju Sylvie]**

"Kim jesteś i czemu mnie śledzisz,nie pamiętam bym wyczuła cię w szkole" - Powiedziała Dziewczyna,chwilę później przez okno do jej pokoju wleciał czerwono-czarny ł on chwilę za środku pokoju gdzie zapalił się i powstał z niego mężczyzna wyglądający na 20 lat,ma on blond włosy i czerwoną koszulę odsłaniającą część jego klatki piersiowej,jego spodnie są takiego samego koloru co koszula.

"Nie spodziewałem się że mnie wyczujesz" - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem,"Mniejsza z tym jestem tutaj ponieważ brakuje mi 1 kawałka do mojego Peerege,a więc czy nim zostaniesz ?" - Dodał

"Nie,nie zostane" - Powiedziała drwiąco,"Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi,co powiesz na to że jeśli nie zostaniesz jedną z moich sług twoi rodzice zginą ?" - Powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem,"Zaraz co ? Nie odważysz się !" - Syknęła,"Podobasz mi się,jesteś o wiele piękniejsza od siostry Schierza,a więc jak moje sługi mają zabić twoich rodziców czy nie ?" Zapytał śmiejąc się na końcu.

"Och !" - Krzyknęła z frustracji dziewczyna,"no dalej Sylvie wiesz że musisz to zrobić" - Powiedział obejmując ją od tyłu,"Ach ! odczep się zboczeńcu" - Krzyknęła wyrywając się z uścisku,"Nie nie zostanę toją służką,na pewno nie takiemu palantowi jak ty !"Krzyknęła,"A teraz wynoś się stąd !" Dodała,"Jeszcze będziesz moją !" - Krzyknął pełny gniewu i zniknął w magicznym kręgu.

"Ufff co za dzień,jestem wyczerpana idę spać".

* * *

 **KONIEC PROLOGU**


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

 **Hejka witajcie oto kolejny rozdział mojego fanfica więc jazda !**

* * *

Idziemy tutaj - Narrator

"Hejka" - Rozmowa

["Myśli"] - Myśli

 **[Zmiana Sceny]** \- Zmiana sceny

 **([Zmiana Pespektywy])** \- Zmiana Perspektywy

 **"Witam"** \- Draig/Albion rozmowa do wszystkich

 **["Witam"]** \- Draig/Albion rozmowa w myślach

 **[[Zmiana Czasu]]** \- Zmiana czasu

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Nie jestem właścicielem Highschool dxd !**

 **A TERAZ ZACZYNAMY**

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

 **RING RING RING**

"Och wycisz się !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie wybudzona ze słodkiego snu uderzając ręką w budzik by wyłączyć alarm.

"Kochanie przestań krzyczeć i wstawaj !" - Powiedziała matka dziewczyny wchodząc do pokoju,

 **[Zmiana sceny po/przysznicu i śniadaniu,droga do szkoły]**

["Błagam niech chłopacy nie chodzą za mną cały dzień,o ten sam diabełek co wczoraj znów mnie śledzi"] - Pomyślała Sylvie wchodząc na plac szkolny

"Hej to Sylvie ta nowa dziewczyna !" - Krzyknął jeden z chłopców i już po chwili obok Sylvie byli chyba wszyscy chłopcy z Akademi Kuoh.["Och wiedziałam że tak będzie"] - Powiedziała wzdychając.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/klasie]**

"Hej Sylvie masz chłopaka ?,Jesteś z Japonii ?.Masz rodzeństwo ?" - Wszyscy w klasie zadawali swoje pytania do skołowanej Sylvie,nagle podszedł do niej Kiba Yuuto przez dziewczyny nazywany Księciem Kuoh,może i jest ładny ale nie w moim stylu.

"Ty jesteś Sylvie ?" - Zapytał chłopak,Sylvie potwierdziła skinieniem głowy,"chodź za mną do Klubu Okultystycznego,Prezes Rias Gremory chcę się z tobą spotkać",["Hmmm Gremory,siostra obecnego władcy,w porządku spotkam się z nią,zakładam zakładam że chcę mnie w jej Peerege,szczerze mówiąc wolę być w jej Peerege niż tego Feniksa"] - Pomyślała po czym skinęła głową z promienistym uśmiechem,Kiba dostał tonę uśmiechów mówiących Spróbuj ją pocałować a nie żyjesz,ale nie zwracał na to uwagi.

 **[Zmiana Sceny przed/Budynek Klubu Okultystyczny]**

"To tutaj" - Powiedział Yuuto,weszliśmy do środka i stanęliśmy przed drzwiami,Kiba zapukał 2 razy i słychać było z wnętrza "Wejść !",chłopak otworzył drzwi.

["Hmm ładnie tu"] - Pomyślałam,"Bouchou przyprowadziłem ją","Dobrze Kiba,dziękuje" Powiedziała dziewczyna z Karmazynowymi włosami,miała około 170 cm wzrostu,była naprawdę piękną dziewczyną.

"Witam ty jesteś Rias Gremory ? Skoro tak to czego chciałaś ode mnie ?" - Zapytała Sylvie,"Sylvie tak ?,Czy wierzysz w demony,anioły i inne takie rzeczy ?","Po części" - Odpowiedziałam,"Usiądź proszę,muszę ci coś powiedzieć,Ja oraz wszyscy w tym klubie to...diabły,tak wiem że to szok ale to nie jest kłamstwem" - Powiedziała Rias pokazując swoje skrzydła,jednak zamiast ogromnego szoku Sylvie siedziała spokojnie jakby to było normalne,"Nie dziwi cię to ?" - Zapytała Rias,"Już wiedziałam o demonach,aniołach i upadłych aniołach" - Odpowiedziała Sylvie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich.W tym momencie do klubu weszli Issei Asia Koneko i Akeno.

"O wszyscy już są,poznaj członków mojego Peerege" - Powiedziała Rias,wszyscy ukłonili się."Ufufu,nazywam się Akeno Himejima,jestem królową","Jestem,Koneko Toujou,mój kawałek to Wieża","Nazywam się Asia Argento,moim kawałkiem jest Biskup,proszę dbaj o mnie","Ja to Issei Hyoudou mój kawałek to pionek".

"Nazywam się Sylvie Hissforn,dbajcie o mnie" - Powiedziała Sylvie,"A więc czego chciałaś ode mnie ?" - Zapytałam,"Wyczuwam pewną moc od ciebie i zastanawiam się czy nie chciała byś zostać członkiem mojego Peerege"."Ehmm,więc ja..." - Zaczęła Sylvie,ale w tym momencie w pokoju pojawił się szaro-biały krą łoniła się z niego kobieta wyglądająca na 26 lat,miała strój francuskiej pokojówki i białe włosy.

Chwilę po tym pojawił się następny krąg o kolorze ognistym ze znakiem Feniks,wyłonił się z niego już dobrze znany Sylvie Diabeł ł on się po pokoju,jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok Sylvie wraz z Rias."Hej Sylvie co ty tu robisz ?" - Zapytał z aroganckim uśmieszkiem podchodząc do niej bliżej,wszyscy odwrócili się do Sylvie która z każdym krokiem Risera robiła krok w tył."Nie mów mi że jesteś w Peerege Rias ?" - Powiedział ciekawie,"Nie Sylvie nie jest jeszcze w moim Peerege,dopiero ją o to zapytałam" - Odpowiedziała Rias Riserowi,"Ale ty skąd ją znasz ?"Zapytała po chwili,"Och no tak,ona jest moją przyszła Wieżą" - Powiedział zbliżając się do Sylvie która nie mogła się cofnąć po napotkaniu ściany.

"Nie ! Nie chcę być w twoim Peerege, nie rozumiesz tego to ci przeliteruje NIE LUBIĘ CIE ! Jesteś zagorzałą arogancką świnią !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie chowając się za Rias,"Coś ty powiedziała !" - Krzyknął robiąc krok w jej stronę,"Wystarczy ! Nie po to tu jesteśmy !" - Rozległ się donośny głos Grayfii który zwrócił wszystkich uwagę,"Ach tak,Rias jesteś przygotowana do naszego ślubu ?" - Zapytał Riser,"odpowiedź to NIE !,nie będe się z tobą żenić" - odpowiedziała pewnie,"Sirzechs przewidział taką odpowiedź więc zagracie w Rating Game,jeśli Rias wygra nie musi się żenić z Riserem ale jeśli wygra Riser to Rias żeni się z nim oraz całe Peerege Rias należy do niego" - Powiedziała Grayfia,"W porządku" - Powiedział Riser."A ty Sylvie,będziesz w moim Peerege tak czy siak" - powiedział niemal śmiejącym się tonem.

"Dupek" - Powiedziała do siebie Sylvie,"Coś ty..,!" - Warknął Riser,"Wystarczy ! Rating Game odbędzie się w ciągu 10 dni od teraz" - Powiedziała Grayfia,"Ekhm Rias czy to są wszystkie twoje sługi ?" - Zapytał śmiejąc się Riser,"Tak" - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi,Riser pstryknął palcami i po chwili pojawił się krąg a w nim 14 dziewczyn."oto moje Peerege innymi słowy mam prawie komplet brakuje tylko Wieży którą zostanie Sylvie" - Powiedział mrugając do Sylvie tworząc jej uczucie obrzydzenia."No więc do zobaczenia za 10 dni" - Powiedział po czym zniknął,chwilę potem Grayfia zrobiła do samo."Och ! Nienawidzę go !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie i Rias w tym samym momencie."Dlaczego uparł się tak na mnie !" - Powiedziała depresyjnym tonem Sylvie."Och Sylvie więc chciała byś zostać moją Wieżą ?" - Zapytała z nadzieją Rias,"Yhmm J-ja tak zostanę twoją Wieżą" - Powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Rias uśmiechnęła się,wyjęła figurę i umieściła na klatce piersiowej dziewczyny,chwilę po tym figura została wchłoniona i Sylvie stała się także diabłem."A więc jak się czujesz ?" - Zapytała Rias,"Silniej" - Odpowiedziała Sylvie,"Dobrze a więc uwolnij swoje skrzydła przekierowując energię diabła na plecy" - Powiedziała Rias.

Z pleców Sylvie wybuchnęły 8 par diabelskich skrzydeł."Hura ! udało się,krzyknęła uśmiechnięta",Wszyscy w świetlicy mieli zszokowane miny,aż 8 par skrzydeł,nawet Rias tyle nie miała.

"Umm Sylvie czy ty na pewno jesteś człowiekiem ?" - Zapytała Rias jeszcze zszokowana."Ehm a więc n-nie" - Powiedziała Sylvie,"Tak naprawdę jestem hybrydą Smoka,Aniołą i Nekomata no i od teraz Diabła" - Powiedziała.

"S-smoka,a więc... od teraz Nie jestem jedyny !" - Wykrzyknął Issei, na co Sylvie szybko podniosła głowę,"Co ty też jesteś smokiem ? Jakim ?" - Zapytała dziewczyna zaskoczona."Ach tak,Draig przywitaj się", **"Witam jestem Draig Czerwony Niebiański Smok"** \- Powiedział ciekawym tonem,"Witaj Draig jestem Sylvie zwą mnie Tęczowy Płomień" - Powiedziała Sylvie.

"Dobrze chodźmy na zewnątrz sprawdzić twoją siłę" - Powiedziała Rias,"Tak !" - Zawołali wszyscy

 **[Zmiana Sceny na/zewnątrz]**

"A więc pokaż nam co potrafisz" - Powiedziała Rias,Sylvie wyszła na środek i po chwili pojawiła się w Nekomata,["WOW"] - Wygląda sexy pomyślał Issei."Ehm,no więc to jest mój wygląd jako Nekomata" - Powiedziała Sylvie lekko mój wygląd to smok.

Mówiąc to lśniła jasnym światłem zmuszając Rias i jej Peerege do zakrycia oczu,po chwili pojawił się olbrzymi smok."No więc to jest moja orginalna forma" - Powiedział smok."No i mam jeszcze jedną formę" - Rozbłysło białe światło i przed nimi stanęła jeszcze piękniejsza forma ludzka Sylvie,z 10 biało różowymi skrzydłami anioła i złotą aureolą.

Wszyscy stali zszokowani."E-mm n-no więc j-jesteś bardzo potężna" - Powiedziała Rias trochę się jąkając."D-dziękuje" - Powiedziała zarumieniona."WOW,Wyglądasz pięknie !" - Krzyknął Issei,tworząc Sylvie większy rumieniec.

 **[[Zmiana czasu przed/1 godzina przed Rating Game]]**

["Och,musimy wygrać,nie ma mowy bym służyła temu idiocie"] - Pomyślała Sylvie wchodząc do świetlicy."Hej wam" - Powiedziała z uśmiechem,"Hej" - Odpowiedzieli wszyscy

Nagle pojawił się ten sam biało-szary krąg,wyszła z niego Grayfiaa."Już czas Rias za chwilę pojawi się krąg który zabierze was na arenę" - Powiedziała pokojó do świetlicy otworzyły się i weszli do niej dwie miała krótkie czarne włosy i fiołkowe oczy,wyglądała na inteligentną i uporządkowaną była to przewodnicząca Rady Studentów Sona Shitori,tuż obok niej byłą Tsubaki Shinra wiceprezes Rady Studentów,ma długie proste czarne włosy i złote oczy,tak samo jak Sona ma okulary oraz wygląda na inteligentną.

"Sona co ty tu robisz ?" - Zapytała Bouchou,"Przyszła życzyć ci powodzenia" - Odpowiedziała."ach tak,Sylvie to Sona Shitori choć jej prawdziwe imię to Sona Sitri,też jest wysokim klasy diabłem jak ja,oraz posaida własne Peerege" - Powiedziała Rias do Sylvie."Witam ty musisz być nowym kawałkiem w Peerege Rias." - Przywitała się Sona,"Emm,Tak" - Odpowiedziałam.

Wtedy pojawił się czerwony magiczny krąg,"Już czas chodźmy" - Powiedziała Rias,stanęliśmy w kręgu i chwilę później byliśmy...no właśnie w świetlicy."Emmm czemu jesteśmy w świetlicy ? Coś zrobiłam ?" - Zapytała Sylvie,ale zanim doczekała się odpowiedzi rozległ się głos Grayfii,

"Witam,nazywam się Grayfiaa i w imię Sierzechs Lucyfera będę pilnowała porządku Rating Game pomiędzy domem Gremory a domem Feniks !.Mapa to Akademia Kuoh do której Rias Gremory uczęszcza w ludzkim ś Rias Gremory znajduje się w Klubie Okultystycznym,natomiast baza Riser Phoenix jest w gabinecie !".

"W porządku,więc tak Akeno,Kiba i Koneko rozłożycie pułapki,Asia zostanie ze mną by leczyć i Sylvie wy pójdziecie zająć Sale Gimnastyczną." - Powiedziała Rias,"Tak !" - Wszyscy odpowiedzieli i udali się w wyznaczone miejsca.

"Nie martw się Sylvie w razie czegoś pomogę ci" - powiedział Issei na co Sylvie przewróciła oczami."Wyjdźcie Peerege Gremory,wiemy że tam jesteście" - powiedział jeden z kawałków i Issei wyszli z kryjówki i stanęli przed 4 kawałkami Phoenixa."Dorba skończmy to szybko" - powiedziała Sylvie.

"Ja biorę tych po lewej a ty po prawej,w porządku" - Zapytałam na co Issei kiwnął głową.

Sylvie rzuciła się na 2 kawałki peerege Risera,obie były Nekomata,Sylvie zmieniła się w Nekomata.

["Hmm to będzie łatwe"] - Pomyślała,i już po 2 atakach senjutsu Ni i Li były na ziemi nie przytomne.

 **"Cztery Pionki Riser Phoenixa zostały wyeliminowane !" - Rozległ się głos Grayfii.**

"Nieźle" - Powiedział Issei gdy jego przeciwnicy znikali w białym świetle."Chodźmy pomóc Yuuto" - Powiedziałam.

 **[Zmiana Sceny z/Kiba Yuuto]**

 **"Trzy Pionki Risera Phoenixa wyeliminowane !" - Rozległ się głos Grayfii**

 **"Jedna Wieża,Królowa Rias Gremory zostały wyeliminowane" - Dodała po chwili Grayfiaa**

"Co Koneko i Akeno ?" - Powiedział Issei."Issei pomóż Kibie a ja idę pomóc Asii i Rias" - Powiedziałam i ruszyłam.

 **[Zmiana Sceny z/Rias i Asia]**

"Rias Rias Rias czyżbyś zapomniała że jestem nieśmiertelny ?" - Powiedział kpiąco Riser zalany atakami Bouchou."Nie nigdy ! Wygram to !" - Krzyczała zmęczona Rias

 **"Jeden Biskup,Dwoje Rycerzy,Dwie Wierze,Trzy Pionki Risera Phoenix zostały wyeliminowane" - Powiedziała Grayfiaa**

Wtedy do Risera dołączyła jego królowa,"Dobra robota,pokonałaś Kapłankę Piorunów" - Powiedział do niej Riser,"Wygrałam tylko dzięki Łzą Phoenixa gdyby nie to..." - Powiedziała,"Nie ważne wygrana to wygrana" - Przerwał jej Riser."Rias ! Tutaj" - Krzyknęła Sylvie która właśnie przyleciała.

"Sylvie kochanie" - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem,"Och ! Jesteś obrzydliwy !" - Krzyknęłam,nagle rozległ się odleciała do przodu ranna.

 **"Jeden Biskup Rias Gremory został wyeliminowany" - Powiedziała Grayfiaa**

"Asia !" - Krzyknęła Rias i Sylvie

"Poddaj się Rias,albo twój kochany pionek podzieli jej los" - Powiedział Riser

"Osz ty ! Jak śmiałeś zrobić to Asii" - Krzyknęłam ruszając do przodu,w odpowiedzi usłyszałam tylko śmiech Risera,"Już nie mogę się doczekać aż będziesz w moim Pee..." - Przerwał przez moje uderzenie w twarz."Ty mała dziwko jak śmiałaś !" - Krzyknął,"Tak lubisz swoich przyjaciół to popatrz !" - krzyknął i poleciał w kierunku Issei który właśnie dobiegł na miejsce.

"Issei !" - Krzyknęłam razem z Rias

 **"Rycerz Rias Gremory został wyeliminowany" - Usłyszano Grayfiee**

"C-co zamierzasz zrobić" - Krzyknęłam lekko się jąkając."Spale go żywcem a potem powiem że był to wypadek HAHAHAHAHA!" - Zaśmiał się podchodząc bliżej do Issei."Nie czekaj zostaw go ! Zaatakuj mnie !" - Krzyczałam,ale on dalej się śmiał."A teraz nędzny pionku GIŃ !"- Krzyczał."NIE !"- Ja i Rias krzyczałyśmy rzucając się na szyję Risera powstrzymując go."J-ja poddaję się,przegrałam" - Wyszeptała Rias szlochając.

"KONIEC GRY,Rating Game wygrywa Riser Phoenix" - Krzyknęła Grayfiaa po czym wszyscy na arenie zostali teleportowani do klubu okultystycznego.

 **KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 1**


	3. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

 **Dziękuje za Followy i recencje :)**

* * *

Idziemy tutaj - Narrator

"Hejka" - Rozmowa

["Myśli"] - Myśli

 **[Zmiana Sceny] - Zmiana sceny**

 **([Zmiana Pespektywy]) - Zmiana Perspektywy**

 **"Witam" - Draig/Albion rozmowa do wszystkich**

 **["Witam"] - Draig/Albion rozmowa w myślach**

 **[[Zmiana Czasu]] - Zmiana czasu**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Nie jestem właścicielem Highschool dxd !**

 **A TERAZ ZACZYNAMY**

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ 2**

 **[Zmiana Sceny po/po teleportacji do Klubu Okultystycznego]**

Załamana Rias i Sylvie siedzą na sofie w świetlicy,tuż obok siedzi Sona i Tsubaki na przeciwko nich siedzi pojawił się ognisty krąg ze znakiem Phoenix."Och błagam tylko nie on" - Powiedziała Sylvie zanim z kręgu zmaterializował się blond włosy mężczyzna z tym samym co zawsze aroganckim uśmieszkiem.

"Rias,Rias,Rias czy nie łatwiej by było gdybyś już przy naszej pierwszej rozmowie zgodziła się ze mną ożenić ?" - zapytał z trumfem,"Ojoj Sylvie,czyż nie należysz teraz do mnie ? Hahahaha","Sigh" - Syknęła Sylvie."A więc,Rias będzie się przygotowywać do zaręczyn i ślubu,a Sylvie uda się ze mną" - Powiedział Phoenix,"C-co dlaczego ?" - Zapytałam lekko przestraszona.

"Musze cię przedstawić mojemu Peerege" - Odpowiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem,["Och,nie chcę z nim iść,mam złe przeczucia co do tego"] - Myślała złapał Sylvie za rękę i pociągnął do magicznego kręgu,zanim zniknęli można było dostrzec przepraszający wzrok Rias dla Sylvie.

 **[Zmiana Sceny gdzie/Dom Rodziny Phoenix,pokój Risera]**

"Hej tu nie ma twojego Peerege !" - Krzyknęłam,"Skoro jesteś nowa w moim Peerege to najpierw musimy się lepiej poznać" - Powiedział uśmiechając się,"Zaraz,C-co masz na myśli ?" - Spytałam zaniepokojona,

Riser oblizał wargi i podszedł bliżej."Czekaj ! Co ty robisz ?!" - Krzyknęła Sylvie.

Riser złapał Sylvie za nadgarstki i przybił do ściany.

"Hiaaaaaaaaa,puszczaj zboku !" - krzyknęła Sylvie,"Jesteś moją służką więc teraz obsłuż swojego mistrza" - Powiedział pożądliwie dotykając biodra Sylvie."Nie chcę !" - Krzyczała dziewczyna."Nie obchodzi mnie co chcesz,należysz do mnie !" - krzyczał na nią Riser.

Riser zaczął dotykać Sylvie po omacku.

"Masz dobre piersi" - Powiedział pożądliwie,"Hiaaaaaaa,NIE !" - Wyrwała się Sylvie i zmieniła swoją formę w anioła."Spadaj napalony świrze !" - Krzyczała rzucając w niego lekką włócznie.

Sylvie wybiegła z pokoju i stworzyła magiczny krąg,przeteleportowała się nim do klubu okultystycznego dalej w formie anioła.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Klubie Okultystycznym]**

Całe Peerege Rias siedziało w świetlicy gdy pojawił się złoto-niebieski magiczny krą łoniła się z niego w formie anioła Sylvie ze łzami lecącymi po policzkach.

"Sylvie co się stało ?!" - Krzyknęła Rias podbiegając do dziewczyny i przytulając ją,chwilę potem wszyscy pobiegli pocieszać Sylvie próbując wyciągnąć od niej jakiekolwiek informacje.

"R-Riser o-on próbował" - Mówiła łkając,oczy wszystkich rozserzyły się.

"Co,co on ci zrobił !?" - Krzyknął Kiba

"O-on próbował mnie z-zgwałcić" - Powiedziała i wybuchnęła płaczem tuląc się w ramie Rias.

"Co ?!" - Krzyknęli wszyscy wściekli,wtedy pojawił się magiczny krąg Phoenix wyłonił się z niego nie kto inny jak Riser.

"WOW Sylvie nie wiedziałem że jesteś aniołem" - Powiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie,"Jak śmiałeś draniu !" - Krzyczała na niego Rias,"Czyż to nie oczywiste ? Ona jest w moim Peerege więc mam prawo robić z nią co chcę,a wiesz co chcę zrobić ? Zabrać ją z powrotem więc oddaj ją lub uznam ją za bezpańskiego diabła i będzie musiała zginąć" - Powiedział Riser."N-nie proszę nie chcę z nim iść,nie pozwól mu" - Płakała Sylvie,"Nie martw się nie pozwolimy mu ciebie zabrać" - Szepnęła Akeno.

"No szybciej ile mam czekać ?" - Zapytał zniecierpliwiony,"Ona zostanie tutaj" - Powiedział Issei,"NIE ! Jeszcze nie rozumiecie ? ONA NALEŻY DO MNIE,TAK JAK WY !" - Krzyczał.

Riser podszedł i złapał Sylvie za rękę,już miał ją pociągnąć gdy Kiba swoim mieczem uciął mu ją,po chwili jednak ręka Risera była cała i zdrowa."Jak śmiałeś ! No dalej Sylvie chcesz żeby twoim przyjaciołom się coś stało ?" - Zapytał przebiegle,"J-ja proszę zostaw mnie" - Płakała.

"Hej gdzie jest twoja pewność siebie,Hahaha" - Zaśmiał się Riser,"C-czemu aż tak c-ci zależy ?" - Mówiła łkając,"No cóż jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą w piekle,ale z tą formą anioła jest...wyglądasz jak najpiękniejsze co może być" - Powiedział z arogancją.

"A teraz chodź albo stanie się coś złego" - Powiedział gniewnie.

Sylvie zaczęła wstawać gdy Kiba i Issei stanęli przed nią.

"Jeśli chcesz ją wziąć to najpierw pokonaj nas !" - Krzyknął Issei.

"Da się zrobić" - Powiedział gdy jego dłonie były w płomieniach."Nie nie rań ich proszę !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie

Riser uśmiechnął się i powiedział "Sylvie ostatnia szansa idziesz po dobroci ? czy oni muszą umrzeć ?","J-ja pójdę." - powiedziała podchodząc do Risera.

Phoenix uśmiechnął się i zanim Kiba oraz Issei zdążyli go odepchnąć od Sylvie już się przeteleportowali.

"Rias,nie możemy mu pozwolić" - Wszyscy mówili do niej,"Macie rację,musimy pomóc Sylvie" - Odpowiedziała Bouchou.

 **[Zmiana Sceny z/Riser]**

"Jeśli masz zamiar się szarpać to twoi przyjaciele pożałują rozumiesz !" - Krzyknął.

Sylvie pokiwała posłusznie głową."A teraz rozbieraj się,chce cię zobaczyć nago" - powiedział triumfalnie z nutką pożądania.

Dziewczyna chwilę wahała się ale powoli zdjęła bluzkę odsłaniając swoje ramiona oraz biały przeszła do ęła je i pokazała swoje białe majtki.

"Wow" - Powiedział Riser gdy ją zobaczył,patrząc na nią była uosobieniem pożą rozmiaru piersi długie nogi i lekko opalona skóra komponowały się w znakomitą całość.

Ale wtedy pojawił się magiczny krąg Gremory i z niego wyszła Rias z Peerege.

"Wybacz że ci przerywam ale nie mogę się na to zgodzić" - Powiedziała Rias stojąc przed Sylvie.

"Ach zaczynacie mnie wkurzać !" - Krzyczał Phoenix

Sylvie i pozostali prócz Risera szybko wrócili do kręgu i teleportowali się do ś od razu wróciła do domu.

 **[[Zmiana czasu kiedy/następnego ranka]]**

"Sylvie zgadnij kto przyjechał !" - Krzyknęła Sara,["...?! Czy to możliwe ?"] - Krzyczała w myślach Sylvie.

Do pokoju Sylvie wszedł chłopak około 5 lat starszy od ł mniej więcej 22 ł on brązowe włosy,orzechowe ł wysportowany i odpowiedniej wielkości mięśnie.

"Jak się ma moja kochana siostrzyczka ?" - Zapytał chłopak,"William !,Braciszku !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie skacząc mężczyźnie na szyje.

William nie jest tak naprawdę bratem Sylvie,tak naprawdę uratował on ją od porywaczy gdy miała 10 tym incydencie rodzice Sylvie pokochali go jak własnego on także Aniołem,ma on 12 par skrzydeł o kolorze lazury i połyskiem o barwie cyjanu.

"Zaraz co ty tu robisz ?" - Zapytała Sylvie,"Ekhm no więc...jestem tu bo,będę nauczycielem w twojej szkole" - W końcu wyjąkał,"Super" - Krzyknęła Sylvie."Więc na co czekasz Onii-chan musimy się śpieszyć" - Powiedziała dziewczyna biegnąc do łazienki.

 **[[Zmiana czasu w/drodze do szkoły]]**

Onii-chan,w tej szkole są diabły ale to moi przyjaciele więc proszę nie rób im krzywdy" - Powiedziała Sylvie,"Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć że zgodziłaś się zostać jednym z kawałków w Peerege diabła" - Powiedział William,"Och nie gniewaj się Onii-chan" - Powiedziała słodko."Na ciebie ? Nigdy" - Odpowiedział chłopak.

Oboje weszli na plac szkolny gdzie rozdzielili się,chłopak poszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego a Sylvie do szeptali między sobą co to za mężczyzna szedł z Sylvie oraz wymyślali różne fantazje dotyczące ich osób ale Sylvie puszczała to wolno.

DRING DRING DRING,zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie zasiedli przy swoich ł sali wszedł William i zbliżył się do tablicy by napisać swoje imię.

"Nazywam się William Hissforn,i będę waszym nowym nauczycielem.Bądźcie dla mnie mili a obejdzie się bez nie przykrości" - Powiedział z uśmiechem,na co większość dziewcząt zarumieniły się.

"Hissforn,czyli on jest bratem Sylvie ? To wytłumacza dlaczego z nim przyszła" - Szeptali między sobą uczniowie.

 **[[Zmiana czasu po/lekcjach]]**

Lekcje minęły bez problemowo,prawie wszystkie dziewczęta zgłaszały się do zadań pod tablicą by tylko zbliżyć się do Wiliama.

"W porządku Onii-chan bądź miły dla tych diabłów to moi przyjaciele" - Powiedziała Sylvie stojąc przed drzwiami do Klubu Okultystycznego,"Jasne,spró..." - Zaczął mówić William gdy nagłe wrzaski dochodziły ze świetlicy.

Sylvie z bratem otwarli ąc w środku była Rias wraz z Peerege,naprzeciwko niej dobrze znany Sylvie,Riser.

"Co ty sobie wyobraża...!" - krzyczała Rias gdy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi przyciągnął jej uwagę."Och to ty Sylvie,Ehmmm a ten mężczyzna to...?" - Zapytała po chwili

"Hej i tak on to..." - Zaczęła mówić,"Sylvie moja droga wróciłaś" - Powiedział Phoenix z lubieżnym uśmiechem na co William zwężył oczy.

Riser podszedł do Sylvie i już miał ją dotknąć gdy w mgnieniu oka znalazł się na ziemi powalony przez uderzenie w ącym był nie kto inny niż William.

"Łapy precz od mojej siostry parszywy diable !" - Warknął gniewnie,"Onii-chan obiecałeś !" - Dąsała się Sylvie,"Tak ale nie spodziewałem się że on będzie..." - Został przerwany przez okrzyki złości Risera."Jak śmiałeś mały człowieczku ! Zapłacisz za to ! pokonam cię na oczach twojej siostry !" - Krzyczał gdy biegł w stronę Williama z pięścią okrytą płomieniami.

I wydawało się że zaraz go uderzy gdy William po prostu zniknął rozpłynął się,nagle pojawił się tuż obok Risera i zanim Phoenix zareagował już leżał twarzą do ziemi.

"Onii-chan !" - Krzyknęła na brata Sylvie,"Och wybacz siostrzyczko !" - Przewrócił oczami i stanął przy jej boku."Sylvie twój brat jest naprawdę zabawny" - Powiedział Riser wstając i uśmiechając się.

William podniósł jedną z brwi na odpowiedź Feniksa.

"Wybacz..." - Zaczął Riser," się William Hissforn" - Powiedział brat Sylvie,"W każdym razie wybacz lecz Sylvie należy do mojego Peerege więc musi iść ze mną" - Powiedział triumfalnie wyciągając dłoń w stronę Sylvie.

William popatrzył na dziewczynę pytająco gdy ta wysłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

"Sylvie mówiłaś że jesteś w Peerege Rias Gremory a nie tego ptaszka" - Powiedział William gdy Riser przeklinał wygrażając mu za jego zniewagę.

"Wybacz Onii-chan,ale Rias przegrała z nim Rating Game przez co musi się z nim ożenić a my dołączyć do jego Peerege" - Powiedziała ze spuszczoną głową podając rękę Riserowi.

"Swietnię więc chodźmy do mojego..." - Został przerwany gdy William złapał go za gardło i podniósł z zabójczym spojrzeniem.

"Jeśli skrzywdzisz Onee-chan znajdę cię i zmienię w zwykłego wróbla ! Rozumiesz ?!" - Warknął William,"Onii-chan ! Nie martw się wszystko będzie w porządku" - Przytuliła go uspokajająco szepcząc mu przy tym do ucha.

Riser skrzywił się lekko na komentarz po czym teleportował się wraz z innymi.

William usiadł na sofie w zamyśleniu.

["Nie mogę tak zostawić Sylvie,muszę jakoś wykluczyć ją z Peerege Risera"] - Myślał William.

Nagle jego oczy rozserzyły się.

"Wiem już jak to zrobię" - Powiedział sam do siebie z wielkim uśmiechem.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Domu Rodziny Feniks]**

"Muszę ci powiedzieć że twój brat jest irytujący naprawdę musisz coś...PLASK" - Riser przestał mówić gdy było słychać dźwięk uderzenia w pomieszczeniu.

"Przenigdy nie obrażaj mojego Onii-chan przy mojej osobie !" - Warknęła na Feniksa,"Ty mała dziwko !" - Krzyknął ale Kiba szybko skoczył przed Sylvie,"Nie podchodź do niej !" - Krzyknął Kiba.

"Hahhaha,W porządku,Rias idź do komnaty musisz się przygotować do jutrzejszych zaręczyn." - Powiedział Feniks.

Rias zmarszczyła brwi ale po chwili udałą się w stronę komnaty.

"Issei-kun wszystko gra ?" - Mówiła zmartwionym tonem Asia próbując ocucić Issei,

"Dziękuje Kiba" - Powiedziała Sylvie,"Musimy pomóc Rias" - Powiedziała Akeno na co wszyscy skinęli głową.

"Głupi Ptak" - Powiedziała monotonnie Koneko.

"Sylvie,zastanawia mnie twój ąda na potężnego" - Zapytała Akeno,"Tak on jest bardzo silny" - Powiedziała z westchnieniem Sylvie."Coś się stało ?" - Zapytał Kiba."Nie tylko on...trochę jest przewrażliwiony na moim punkcie" - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

"Ja...naprawdę bardzo kocham mojego Onii-chan." - Powiedziała zmartwionym tonem Sylvie,"Więc dlaczego się smucisz ?" - Zapytał Kiba.

"Ponieważ William nie odpuści i jestem pewna że przyjdzie nie chcę żeby coś mu się stało" - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna."Jestem pewna że wszystko będzie dobrze" - Powiedziała uspokajająco Akeno.

"Dziękuje Akeno" - Powiedziała z uśmiechem Sylvie,"Ktoś tu jest" - Powiedziała Koneko.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią i nagle jakiś cień wybiegł z pokoju z wielką prędkością.

["Hmmm,dziwne"] - Pomyślała Sylvie.

 **[[Zmiana Czasu przed/Zaręczynami]]**

"Ruszajmy" - Powiedziała Akeno wchodząc na salę pełną gości wraz z resztą Peerege.

Na scenę wszedł Riser i dołączył do Rias która była tam w białej sukni prawie takiej samej jak na ślub.

"Dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie !? - Krzyczał,"Jest już po północy więc zacznijmy" - Dodał Feniks zbliżając się do Rias.

Naglę drzwi do sali wystrzeliły otwarte a w nich stał William w złotej zbroi i mieczem Claymore na plecach.

"Nie zgadzam się !" - Krzyknął a wszystkim rozserzyły się oczy."To ty !" - Warknął gniewnie Riser."Wyzywam cię na pojedynek jeśli przegram możesz robić co chcesz ale jak wygram to Sylvie,Rias Gremory i jej przyjaciele są wolni" - Powiedział spokojnie William."Akceptuję !" - Krzyknął pełen złości Feniks.

Na scenę wyszedł Sirzech.

"W takim razie walka odbędzie się na arenie !" - Krzyknął

 **[Zmiana Sceny na/Arena Bitewna]**

"Zmiażdze cię na oczach twojej kochanej siostrzyczki,a ty nic nie będziesz mógł zrobić !" - Krzyczał Riser na co William zmarszczył brwi.

"Muszę ci powiedzieć że Sylvie ma boskie ciało,zaraz po tej walce chętnie ją przelecę gdy Sylvie będzie..." - Urwał gdy William powalił go brutalnym uderzeniem w twarz."Spróbuj coś zrobić mojej Onee-chan a uwierz mi spotka cię los gorszy od śmierci" - Warknął gdy zabójcza aura otaczała go.

Riser uśmiechnął się wstał i rzucił w wir walki."Wiesz że nie masz ze mną najmniejszych..." - Oczy Feniksa rozserzyły się na widok 12 anielskich skrzydeł o nienaturalnym kolorze wychodzących z pleców Williama."Bardzo szybko z tobą skończę" - Powiedział Anioł."K-kim ty jesteś ! Czy ty jesteś jednym z Serafinów ?" - pytał przerażony Feniks."Nie" - Odpowiedział.

Z rąk Anioła wybuchnęła ogromna ilość białej wody która okrążyła Risera,następnie William jednym ruchem ręki skierował wodę do ś ę później Feniks leżał nieprzytomny z oparzeniami na całym ciele.

"P-pojedynek wygrał William !" - Powiedziała Grayfiaa jąkając się przez świętą aurę Williama.

 **[Zmiana Sceny z/Sylvie,Rias i jej Peerege]**

"Onii-chan !" - Krzyknęła szczęśliwa Sylvie rzucając mu się na szyję.

William zachichotał pod nosem i powiedział.

"Przecież nie zostawił bym cię tak" - Powiedział,"Dziękuję,jesteś najukochańszym bratem na świecie" - Szepnęła z siostrzaną miłością mu do ucha.

"Dziękujemy ci William-sama" - Powiedzieli wszyscy włącznie z Rias","Naprawdę nie ma za co" - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

* * *

 **KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 2 !**


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

 **Nie mam nic do gadania więc ruszajmy XD**

* * *

Idziemy tutaj - Narrator

"Hejka" - Rozmowa

["Myśli"] - Myśli

 **[Zmiana Sceny] - Zmiana sceny**

 **([Zmiana Pespektywy]) - Zmiana Perspektywy**

 **"Witam" - Draig/Albion rozmowa do wszystkich**

 **["Witam"] - Draig/Albion rozmowa w myślach**

 **[[Zmiana Czasu]] - Zmiana czasu**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Nie jestem właścicielem Highschool dxd !**

 **A TERAZ ZACZYNAMY**

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

William wraz z Sylvie wyszli z piekła i teleportowali się do domu zanim Sirzech lub Grayfiaa zdążyli z nimi porozmiawiać.

"Dobranoc Onii-chan,Kocham cię" - Powiedziała cicho Sylvie idąc do swojego pokoju.

William uśmiechnął się i poszedł spać.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Sen Sylvie]**

"Sylvie" - Powiedział zniekształcony głos."Zaraz co?,kim jesteś ?" - Powiedziała zaniepokojona."Jestem tym który był w piekle tuż obok was w pokoju" - Odpowiedział głos.

"To o tobie mówiła Koneko ?" - Zapytała dziewczyna."Czego tam szukałeś ?" - Zapytała po chwili.

"Strzeż się bo niedługo spotkasz się ze mną a wtedy..." - Mówił głos."Sylvie ! Zbudź się" - Krzyczał William.

"Onii-chan,nie krzycz tak" - Odpowiedziała Sylvie nakrywając poduszką uszy."już,już,musimy iść do szkoły" - Powiedział z uśmiechem."Ach,racja !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie wybiegając z pokoju na co William zachichotał.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Drodze do szkoły]**

"Onii-chan muszę cie o coś zapytać" - Powiedziała Sylvie."Tak ? Co się stało","Nie już nie ważne naprawdę" - Powiedziała szybko Sylvie.

William już chciał ją zapytać o co chodzi gdy stojąc przed bramą Akademii podeszła do nich Sona.

"Sądzę że musisz iść ze mną" - Powiedziała Prezes Rady Studenckiej."Jasne tylko,,," - Zaczął William,"idę z Onii-chan !" - Sylvie szybko krzyknęła łapiąc brata za rękę.

Oko Sony drgnęło lekko.

"Uczniowie nie powinni mieć tak bliskich kontaktów z nauczycielami" - Powiedziała ze zmrużonymi oczami."To mój braciszek więc ide z nim" - Powiedziała pewnie."W porządku chodźcie za mną" - Powiedziała niechętnie.

Sona z Sylvie i Williamem udali się do pokoju Rady tam całe Peerege sony i Rias z jej Peerege.

"Hejka" - Powiedziała Sylvie,"Panno Hissforn nie mówiłaś że twój brat to Anioł" - Od razu zaczęła Sona.

" powiedziałam dlatego że Onii-tan wolał zachować to w tajemnicy" - Powiedziała Sylvie przepraszająco lekko spuszczając głowę."Hmmm,Jesteś bardzo silnym aniołem masz 12 skrzydeł,interesuje mnie też ten kolor skrzydeł,czy może jesteś jednym z Serafinów ?" - Zapytała Sona."Nie,nie jestem Serafinem" - Odpowiedział poważnie William.

"Więc Kim jesteś ?,Skoro nie jesteś Serafinem to skąd masz 12 skrzydeł ?" - Zapytała podrażniona Prezes Rady Studenckiej.

William lekko się uśmiechnął.

"To kim jestem to wiadomość dla wąskiego grona osób które kocham i szanuję,wybacz ale do tego grona nie należ mam złych zamiaró łem tu tylko uczyć i pobyć z Onee-chan" - Powiedział szczerze zachowując powagę.

Sona zmarszczyła brwi.

"Nie wieże ci" - Powiedziała,"To już nie mój interes,Wybacz ale spóźnię się na źmy Sylvie" - Powiedział udając się w stronę wyjścia."Spotkamy się po lekcjach !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie."Zatrzymaj się !" - Krzyknęła Sona.

"Uczeń nie powinien się tak zwracać to nauczyciela." - Powiedział William,"Będę cię obserwować" - powiedziała poirytowana."Ciekawie,zrób mi kilka zdjęć może wyjdzie kilka fajnych" - Odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem wychodząc z sali."Sigh,wkurza mnie" - Powiedziała Sona.

 **[Zmiana Sceny przed/klasą]**

"Zanim wejdziemy chciałem ci coś powiedzieć" - Powiedział William,"Tak Onii-chan ?","Jutro przyjedzie tutaj Gabi-sama" - Powiedział na co oczy Sylvie znacznie się rozserzyły."Onee-chan przyjedzie ?!" - Krzyknęła ze szczęścia."Tak,dobrze chodźmy" - Odparł.

Sylvie z bratem weszła do klasy po czym usiadła w ławce.

 **[Zmiana Czasu po/lekcjach]**

"Onii-chan chodźmy !" - Krzyknęła szczęśliwa Sylvie biegnąc do Klubu Okultystycznego.

Oboje weszli do Klubu Okultystycznego gdzie znaleźli całe Peerege Rias i dwie kościelne postacie ubrane na biało.

Obie to dziewczyny,bardzo piękne miała orzechowe włosy związane w dwa kucyki,każdy spływał po jednym z ramion.

Druga miała krótkie niebieskie włosy,wyglądała na poważną i silną kobietę,idealna kobieca figura nadawały jej zmysłowego wyglądu.

"Przeszkodziliśmy ?" - Zapytała Sylvie.

Wszyscy odwrócili głowę w jej stronę.

"Nie skąd,siadaj Sylvie,ty też Wiliamie" - Odpowiedziała Rias."Witam nazywam się Sylvie Hissforn a to jest mój Onii-chan William Hissforn" - Powiedziała miło Sylvie.

Kobiety kościoła popatrzyły na siebie.

"Jestem Xenovia,a to Irina" - Odpowiedziała ta z niebieskimi włosami."Więc czemu chcieliście z nami porozmawiać ?" - Zapytała Rias,"Skradziono Excalibury,podobno lider upadłych aniołów ma aż cztery" - Powiedziała Irina,"Irina nie musimy spowiadać się diabłom" - Skarciła ją dziewczyna obok.

"Nie waż śmy tu by je odzyskać" - Powiedziała dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami."Więc czego oczekujecie ode mnie i mojego Peerege" - Zapytała Rias."Nie chcemy byś się angażowała w tą sprawę,to dotyczy wyłącznie ludzi kościoła i Upadłe Anioły." - Odpowiedziała Xenovia

Rias zmarszczyła oczy i trochę czerwonej aury było widoczne wokół niej.

"Sugerujesz że stworzylibyśmy sojusz z upadłymi aniołami ?" - Powiedziała najspokojniej jak mogła."Nie,ale jeśli jednak,to nie zawahamy się was zabić,nawet jeśli jesteś siostrzyczką obecnego Maou" - Odpowiedziała poważnie."Należę do rodziny Gremory i nie splugawiła bym mego nazwiska sojuszem z Upadłymi Aniołami" - Odpowiedziała Rias."Mamy nadzieję" - Powiedziały po czym obie wstały i odwróciły się w stronę wyjścia.

"Chcecie walczyć z Kokabielem sami ?" - Zapytała Sylvie,"Tak,masz z tym problem o ile mi wiadomo jesteś jednym z Peerege Gremory więc nie wtrącaj się jasne ?" - Powiedziała Xenovia.

William lekko zmarszczył brwi ale Sylvie pociągnęła go za ramię dając spojrzenie mówiące Nic się nie stał i Xenovia szły w stronę drzwi ale po chwili odwrócił się w stronę Asi,która chowała się za Issei.

"Już wtedy u Issei wyglądałaś mi znajomo,czy ty nie jesteś tą Wiedźmą z Europy ?" - Zapytała Xenovia,"Tak myślisz,ta co uleczyła diabła" - Zapytała Irina."J-ja..." - Jąkała się Asia.

"Powiedz mi Asia,czy dalej wierzysz w Boga ?" - Zapytała Xenovia."J-ja zawszę będę wierzyć,przecież wierzyłam w niego całe życie." - Powiedziała."Świetnie,więc zabijemy cię tutaj,Bóg na pewno ci wybaczy" - Powiedziała niebiesko włosa wyjmując Excalibur Destrukcji.

"Jesteście nierozważne i aroganckie" - Powiedział William z zamkniętymi oczami opierając się o jeden z filarów."A ty to kto ?" - Zapytała Xenovia podrażniona obelgą."Jestem bratem Sylvii" - Powiedział."Też jesteś diabełkiem Gremory ?" - Zapytała prześmiewczo Xenovia.

William wtedy ukazał swoje 12 anielskich skrzydeł na co Xenovii i Irinie rozserzyły się oczy.

"Pycha to brzydki grzech" - Powiedział William

Xenovia i Irina szybko uklękły na jedno kolano."Przepraszamy" - Powiedziały obie.

"Nie znamy Serafina o imieniu William czy jesteś nowym ?" - Zapytała ciekawa Xenovia."Nie nie jestem Serafinem" - Odpowiedział."W takim razie skąd masz 12 skrzydeł ?"

"Zostałem Jokerem Gabriel-sama,ale zamiast 10 skrzydeł miałem 12 niebieskich,Michael zapytał mnie czy nie chciał bym zostać jednym z Serafinów ale odmówiłem" - Odpowiedział,"Co dlaczego ?!" - Wykrzyknęła Xenovia i Irina razem."Tysiąckroć wolę spędzać czas z moją Onee-chan" - Powiedział uśmiechając się.

"Trochę to dziwne że jesteś Aniołem a twoja siostra diabłem" - Powiedziała zmieszana Xneovia."Ach tak zapomniałam " - Powiedziała Sylvie.

Sylvie stanęła przed Iriną i Xenovią po czym przywołała swoje skrzydła.

"COOOOOO!" - Krzyknęła z twarzą pełną zdziwienia i zmieszania.

"Widzicie,ja jestem hybrydą Smoka,Anioła,Nekomatta i Diabła" - Powiedziała z uśmiechem.

"T-tak się d-da ?" - Zapytały przerażone,"Emm t-tak" - Odpowiedziała lekko skołowana Sylvie.

Po chwili ciszy w sali pojawił się krąg a z niego wyszedł chłopak włosami koloru w bogatą jedwabistą szatę patrzył na nich swoimi żółto-czerwonymi chwili jednak udał się w stronę Williama i Sylvie.

"Jesteś Sylvie Hissforn ?" - Zapytał klękając na jedno kolano,biorąc jej rękę przy czym lekko ją pocałował."Emm t-tak" - Powiedziała zniesmaczona szybko zabierając ręką.

William zmarszczył brwi gniewnie po czym powiedział "A ty kim jesteś ?".

"Och wybacz ty jesteś jej bratem tak?","Jestem Diodora Astaroth" - Powiedział z ukłonem po czym zwrócił się do Sylvie,"Przyszedłem tu aby ci powiedzieć,Kocham cię" _ Po czym wyciągnął pierścień i znów na jednym kolanie sterczał przed Sylvii.

"Eyaa,CO ?!,W-wybacz al-ale ja cię nie znam,ni-nie mogę się zgodzić" - Powiedziała."Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi" - Powiedział Diodora.

Chłopak wstał i odwrócił się do Rias.

"Jeśli dasz Sylvie do mojego Peerege to dam ci 2 moje pionki,2 wieże i 1 ty na to ?" - Zapytał,"Nie" - Powiedziała pewnie Rias,"Sylvie jest moją przyjaciółką i nie oddałabym jej nikomu." - Powiedziała pewnie.

"Yhm,rozumiem" - Odpowiedział spokojnie ku szoku innych."Rozważ moją propozycję,i bądź pewna że będę próbował" - Powiedział po czym ukłonił się i pocałował w rękę.

William już chciał ruszyć do niego gdyby nie Sylvie która lekko trzymała go ręką.

"Do zobaczenia" - Powiedział po czym zniknął.

* * *

 **KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 3**


	5. Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

* * *

Yo następny rozdzialik :D lecimy

* * *

Idziemy tutaj - Narrator

"Hejka" - Rozmowa

["Myśli"] - Myśli

 **[Zmiana Sceny] - Zmiana sceny**

 **([Zmiana Pespektywy]) - Zmiana Perspektywy**

 **"Witam" - Draig/Albion rozmowa do wszystkich**

 **["Witam"] - Draig/Albion rozmowa w myślach**

 **[[Zmiana Czasu]] - Zmiana czasu**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Nie jestem właścicielem Highschool dxd !**

* * *

 **A TERAZ ZACZYNAMY**

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Minęło kilka dni od oświadczenia miłości Diodora do żdego dnia przychodzi dziesiątki listów,prezentów,kwiatów do niej ku gniewu Williama.

"Och !" - Krzyknęła wściekle Sylvie.

"Kolejne ?" - Zapytał zdenerwowany William."Tak" - Odpowiedziała mu.

"Musisz coś z tym zrobić" - Wtrącił Kiba."Ale co,nie chcę go zranić" - Odpowiedziała z lekkim smutkiem.

"Sylvie mogła byś skoczyć do marketu ? Potrzebujemy jedzenia" - Powiedziała błagalnie Rias."Jasne" - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

 **[Zmiana sceny w/drodze do marketu]**

["Och co zrobić,co zrobić"] - Myślała Sylvie odnośnie Diodory

"Gdybym tylko wiedziała jak...KYAAAAAA!" - Krzyknęła Sylvie gdy jakaś postać złapała ją za ręce.

"Hej ! Puszczaj Jak Onii-chan się..." - Przerwała gdy postać uderzyła ja w głowę do nieprzytomności.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Nieznana lokacja]**

"Owwwwwww,moja głowa" - Powiedziała Sylvie budząc się."Hej,zaraz co ?!" - Spostrzegła że jej ręce i nogi są związane łańcuchem

"Sylvie !" - Powiedział głos.

Dziewczyna obróciła się do źródła głosu.

"Diodora !" - Krzyknęła ze złością."Co to ma być,czemu jestem związana !" - Krzyknęła

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i podszedł do dziewczyny.

Sylvie dopiero teraz spostrzegła że prócz łańcuchów nie miała nic na zaczerwieniona usiłowała zakryć swoje intymne części ciała.

"Wyglądasz uroczo" - Powiedział podchodząc jeszcze bliżej dziewczyny."Hej ! Daj mi ubrania i...nie patrz" - Powiedziała zawstydzona.

"Rozważę to" - Odpowiedział ze śmiechem."Co ? Jak to ?" - Zapytała."Muszę pomyśleć czy wolę cię w ubraniach czy nago,ale chyba znasz odpowiedź" - Odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem oglądając każdy widoczny zakamarek ciała Sylvie.

"Przestań ! ZBOCZENIEC" - Krzyczała Sylvie,"Będziemy mieli miły czas razem" - Powiedział oblizując wargi.

Diodora podszedł do Sylvie i uderzył w głowę do utraty przytomności.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Klub Okultystyczny]**

 **[[Zmiana Czasu kiedy/2 godziny po wyjściu Sylvie]]**

William nerwowo chodzi po pokoju mając nadzieje że Sylvie lada chwila wróci.

"Ach to za długo trwa,musimy coś zrobić !" - Krzyknął z irytacji,"Chyba masz racje,musimy jej poszukać" - Powiedziała Rias.

"Asia zostaniesz tutaj na wszelki wypadek gdyby Sylvie wrócił idzie ze mną" - Dodała Przewodnicząca,"Tak" - Odpowiedziała Blondynka.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zrobić krok,w klubie pojawił się krąg prezentujący rodzinę Astaroth.

"Czego chcesz ?! Mamy Ważniejsze sprawy" - Warknął Kiba.

Diodora lekko uśmiechnął się i powiedział.

"Zgaduję że chodzi o Sylvie,Nie martwcie się ona jest bezpieczna ze mną"

"CO !? Gdzie zabrałeś Sylvie" - Krzyknęła rozwścieczona Rias.

Diodora zaśmiał się chwilę.

"Nie żartuj sobie z nas ! Jeśli coś się stało mojej Onee-chan to przysięgam..." - Mówił William gdy Diodora mu przerwał.

"Tak tak,czego ty byś mi nie zrobił" - Mówił prześmiewczo Astaroth,"Ale prawda jest taka że jak coś mi zrobisz to nigdy już jej nie zobaczysz,ty i wy" - Dodał pewnie blondyn

"Czemu ją porwałeś ?!" - Warknęła Akeno,"Mam zamiar przekonać ją do mnie" - Powiedział z okrutnym wyrazem twarzy

"Pożałujesz tego" - Powiedział William.

Diodora wybuchnął śmiechem."Co cię tak bawi" - Zapytała zdziwiona Rias.

"Zabawne,Sylvie mówiła to samo gdy dotykałem jej nagiego ciała".

Oczy wszystkich rozserzyły się.

"CO ZROBIŁEŚ ?!" - Krzyczał ze złości Kiba.

"Och irytujące,Spadam,idę zobaczyć jak ma się Sylvie" - Powiedział znikając w magicznym kręgu."ZABIJE CIĘ !" - Krzyczał William ale zanim zdążył złapać blondyna ten już zniknął.

 **[Zmiana Sceny w/Nieznane miejsce]**

Magiczny krąg pojawił się na podłodze a z niego wyszedł znienawidzony przez Sylvie Diodora.

"Sylvie moja piękna" - Powiedział,podchodząc do nagiej dziewczyny.

"Odejdź !" - Warknęła przez szloch,siedząc w pozycji embrionalnej.

"Jak mogłeś !,mówiłeś że mnie kochasz,czy osobie którą kochasz robi się takie rzeczy !" - Krzyczała

"ZAMILCZ !" - Krzyczał ze złości policzkując dziewczynę.

"Byłem u twojego brata..." - Zaczął Astaroth,"U Williama ?! Co z nim ?" - Od razu poderwała się Sylvie

"Och żałuj że nie widziałaś jego twarzy gdy mu powiedziałem o naszych zabawach" - Odparował z uśmiechem."Powiedziałeś,CO ?!" - Krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna

"Jak mogłeś !" - Powiedziała gdy łzy znów zaczęły się budować w jej kwiecistych oczach."Będą cie szukać a wtedy przyprowadzę ich tu i na twoich oczach zabije !" - Chłopak krzyczał prosto w twarz.

"PRZESTAŃ" - Piszczała Sylvie."Proszę przestań" - Powiedziała cicho.

"Och,wiesz jaki jest warunek,wystarczy że dołączysz do mojego parostwa a twoim przyjaciołom nic nie będzie" - Powiedział chytrze.

"J-ja Nie mogę" - Powiedziała gdy łzy sunęły jej po policzkach.

"Twój wybór,spodziewaj się nie niebawem,ale tym razem wrócę z twoimi przyjaciółmi" - Warknął znikając.

"NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ !" - Krzyczała gdy chłopak znikał w magicznym kręgu."Dlaczego ja ?" - Pisnęła wylewając kolejną dawkę łez.

Dziewczyna położyła się na lodowatej posadzce i zasnęła.

 **[Zmiana Sceny z/Rias i Williamem]**

"Pieprzony Drań !" - Warknął Kiba

"Hej czy to nie Diodora ?" - Powiedziała Akeno patrząc na chłopaka w oddali.

Wszyscy biegli w jego stronę ale gdy dotarli to go już nie było,leżała tylko samotna kartka papieru.

"Jeśli chcecie odzyskać dziewczynę,przyjdźcie na Stary dwór Astaroth" - Czytała na głos Rias.

"Czyli tam może trzymać Sylvie" - Powiedział Kiba.

Wszyscy bez zastanowienia przeteleportowali się na Stary dwór Astaroth.

 **[Zmiana Sceny z/Sylvie]**

"Co ty chcesz im zrobić !" - Warczała na niego dziewczyna.

Diodora zaśmiał się."Och tak wiele pomysłów" - Powiedział szczerząc się.

"Nie wybaczę ci ! Jeśli coś im zrobisz,Nigdy cię za to nie pokocham !" - Krzyczała na niego.

"Głupia suko !,Jeszcze będziesz mi się kłaniać !" - Krzyczał kopiąc dziewczynę w brzuch przez co trochę krwi wypłynęło z jej ust.

"Zabije wszystkich !,a twojego brata potnę kawałek po kawałku ! Potem rzucę jego części sępom na pożarcie ! Wtedy..."

"PROSZĘ PRZESTAŃ !" - Pisnęła przerywając mu."Nie rób krzywdy mojemu Onii-chan.

"Podobno masz też siostrę.Dowiedziałem się że jutro przyjeż ciekaw czy też mógłbym ją..." - Mówił chłopak ale zanim skończył Sylvie uderzyła go w policzek.

"Nigdy ci nie pozwolę skrzywdzić Onee-chan !" - Warknęła złowieszczo Sylvie.

"Zobaczymy" - Odpowiedział uśmiechając."A teraz czas zabawy" - Powiedział dotykając ciała Sylvie.

"NIEEEE!" - Płakała Sylvie

 **KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 4**


	6. Rozdział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

* * *

 **Siemanko ludziska,tutaj kolejny rozdział mojej opowieś zacząłem myśleć nad przyszłą fabułą tej opowieś ślę że powoli będę kończyć ten Fanfiction,tak wiem nie był on zadziwiająco długi.**

 **Uwierzcie mi że następny Fanfiction mam zamiar naprawdę rozpisać.Pomyślę nad fabułą która będzie o wiele bardziej rozwinię jest też to że Fanficiton będzie w języku Polskim oraz będzie on z Highschool DxD.**

 **Mam zamiar stworzyć nową postać,ponieważ Issei jakoś mi nie pasuję.Zapewne główną postacią będzie znajdzie się też miejsce na jakieś walki i inne ciekawe ślę jeszcze nad wątkiem poboczym ale to kwestia czasu.**

 **NO NIE WAŻNE LECIMY Z KOLEJNYM ROZDZIAŁEM !**

* * *

Idziemy tutaj - Narrator

"Hejka" - Rozmowa

["Myśli"] - Myśli

 **[Zmiana Sceny] - Zmiana sceny**

 **([Zmiana Pespektywy]) - Zmiana Perspektywy**

 **"Witam" - Draig/Albion rozmowa do wszystkich**

 **["Witam"] - Draig/Albion rozmowa w myślach**

 **[[Zmiana Czasu]] - Zmiana czasu**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Nie jestem właścicielem Highschool dxd !**

* * *

 **A TERAZ ZACZYNAMY**

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ 5**

 **[[Zmiana Czasu ]]**

"To chyba tutaj" - Powiedziała Rias wchodząc do opuszczonego budynku.

"Opuszczony Dwór Astaroth" - Warknął gniewnie Kiba.

"NIEEEEE" - Rozległ się głośny kobiecy krzyk."To Sylvie !" - Mówił Pośpiesznie William biegnąc w stronę dźwięku.

Wszyscy wbiegli do wielkiej środku była przykuta do podłogi naga Sylvie,na niej siedział Diodora który dotykał piersi dziewczyny.

"Odejdź od niej !" - Krzyczeli wszyscy.

Dziedzic Astaroth zaśmiał się głośno.

"Podejdźcie bliżej a zabije ją !" - Mówił z uśmiechem."Czekaj porozmawiamy" - Powiedziała Rias.

Diodora wyjął pilot i kliknął czerwony przycisk na ół Williama i Rias wraz z Peerege powstały magiczne kraty.

"Słodkich snów" - Powiedział Diodora,"Zaraz co robisz !" - Krzyczała Sylvie.

Chłopak kliknął kolejny przycisk na pilocie po czym z podłogi wybuchnął usypiający chwili wszyscy zasnęli.

"Co im zrobiłeś ?!" - Mówiła przerażona Sylvie."Nie martw się tylko śpią,dopiero później możesz się o nich bać" - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem.

"Nie rań ich Proszę !" - Krzyknęła dziewczyna gwałtownie przytulając Diodore od tyłu.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyrwał z uścisku idąc w stronę śpiących.

 **[[Zmiana Czasu po/Związaniu wszystkich]]**

"Gotowe,mogę ich wybudzić" - Powiedział Astaroth."Co chcesz z nimi zrobić" - Pytała smutnym tonem Sylvie."Zobaczysz"

Chłopak uwolnił zielony gaz i po chwili wszyscy zaczęli odzyskiwać przytomność.

"Owww,co się stało" - Mruknęła śpiąco Akeno."Nie wiem" - Odpowiedziała podobnym tonem Rias.

"To twoja sprawka !" - Krzyknął William."Masz rację" - odpowiedział kpiąco Diodora.

"Co zrobiłeś Sylvie !" - Warknął Kiba,"Och ja nic" - Śmiał się Dziedzic Astaroth.

"Wypuść ich !" - Krzyknęła Sylvie."Zamknij się !" - Warknął Diodora uderzając dziewczynę w policzek."Jak śmiałeś ją uderzyć !" - Krzyczał ze złości Kiba.

Dziedzic Astaroth odpowiedział mu śmiechem po czym podszedł do Sylvie i zmusił do pocałunku.

"ŚMIECIU ZABIJE CIĘ !" - Krzyczał William,"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA".

"Na razie to ja mam zamiar was zabić ! Wszystko na oczach tej nie wiecie ile próbowałem złamać te sukę !" - Krzyczał szaleńczo Diodora.

"Jesteś popieprzony !" - Powiedział William.

W ręku chłopaka pojawiła się magiczna kula destrukcji."Pożegnajcie się z życiem !" - Krzyczał."NIE CZEKAJ BĘDĘ W TWOIM PAROSTWIE ! NIE ZABIJAJ ICH" - Krzyczała szybko Sylvie.

"Wolę się upewnić" - Odparował dziedzic.

WHOASH,było słychać dźwięk lecącej wszystkich rozserzyły się na zbliżający się magiczny pocisk.

Wszyscy zmrużyli oczy przygotowując się na śmierć,lecz metr od nich kula wybuchła.

"CO !" - Krzyczał szaleńczo Diodora,"Kto się ośmielił"."Ja" - Było słychać słodki kobiecy głos.

Chłopak odwrócił się do źródła gł ła tam Gabriel,jeden z wielkich Serafinów wyglądała na początek lat dwudziestych.

Jej wygląd szaleńczo przypominał wygląd ć jej oczy miały kolor włosy spływały jej po plecach jak morskie fale które spokojnie dopływają do lą biust i tył był minimalnie pełniejszy niż Sylvie a z plecy wyrastało 12 złotych anielskich skrzydeł.

"Serafin Gabriel" - Powiedział Diodora patrząc na dziewczynę z góry do dołu."Nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie że jesteś tak piękna" - Powiedział.

Anioł zignorował komentarz."Co robisz z moim Onee-sama i Onii-chan ?" - Zapytała z śmiertelną powagą,"Och nie martw się zaraz do nich dołączysz !" - Krzyknął ciskając magicznym pociskiem wprost na kobietę.

"Onii-sama !" - krzyknęła Sylvie."nie martw się,zaraz was wyciągnę." - Odpowiedział Anioł z uśmiechem.

"Zamknijcie się nędzne dziwki !" - Wtargnął w rozmowę Diodora.

Chłopak rzucił kolejną kulę w z łatwością uniknęła pocisku i sekundy później rzuciła się z włócznią światła na młodego diabła.

"GIŃ !" - Krzyczał dziedzic pociski mijały ł pojawiła się przed chłopcem wbijając głęboko włócznie w brzuch.

"Ty pieprzona !...Argh to boli !" - Ryczał,Gabriel ignorując diabła pobiegła do Sylvie i przytuliła ją."Onii-chan,zrobił ci coś złego ?" - Zapytała kochanie Anioł.

"O..On d-dotykał mnie i...t-to było straszne" - Mówiła szlochając w pierś Gabriel."Już już" - Uspokajała ją Serafin.

Sylvie przestała płakać a wtedy,Gabriel udała się uwolnić pozostałych.

"Och,Gabriel co byś my bez ciebie zrobili" - Powiedział William budując uśmiech na twarzy Anioła.

"Jak mogła bym zostawić mojego Onee-chan i Onii-chan samych" - Powiedziała żartobliwie.

"Kocham was wszystkich" - Powiedziała Sylvie rzucając się dwóm na szyje.

* * *

 **KONIEC**

 **Kochani !,przyznaje się bez bicia że ten Fanfic pisało mi się osób może być nieusatysfakcjonowanych zakończeniem,ale właśnie tak sobie je wyobraził długo mój nowy Fanfic,więc czuwajcie ! Żegnam !**


End file.
